Wedding Day
by revelsmyboy
Summary: I wonder what it would be like on Bridget and Mark's Wedding Day..
1. Chapter 1

(What would the Preps for Wedding be like?)

Ding Dong Wedding Day, 24 hours awaiting impending nuptials, actually a little pissed at best, have taken water and aspirin to head off major hangover but can't quite shake male stripper Shazza hired from my memory. Can't say the same for Jude and Shazza, they are a bit unsteady on their feet and completely hung over, besides Shazza has unbelievable smile on her face, she must have shagged the dancer. Where is my dress? Hair make-up is done but dress has not arrived and ceremony is but one hour to go...Disaster...Disaster.. 

Then "Hello Darling"...It is Mum with dress! 

Grooms Room

Mark for his systematic and orderly manner is pacing frantically. He stops, breathes and begins to think about the conversation he had the other day with Bridget, "The important thing about today is to think about it as a systematic schedule of events from the moment you awake, planning every detail to every minute as you prepare. Unfortunately he was not prepared for Giles, Nigel, and Jeremy's send off, not to mention the lap dancer that he could have done without, and his head was pounding. He didn't do anything with said dancer, he did not think, but Giles was beaming ear to ear this morning with a smug attitude and smudged color of fire flame red lipstick. God, I hope Bridget does not ask tonight about Bachelor's Party as I don't know how I would ever explain to her about half naked woman swishing her bum around in lap. Ok, Darcy put it all together old man, lining up VanCleef and Arpel cuff links (funny thing is when placed them on table before me it was like brick against pavement). Come on get it together. Inventory or trousers, have fine white shirt on, impeccable cravat nice presentation, and jacket, where is jacket?

Grab cell phone that is louder than normal, "Jeremy, Jeremy where is my the jacket?" I inquired.

What do I hear, "Well old man I was a bit worse for wear this morning, and well I got sick on it." 

"Wot" I yelled, "this is unbelievable."

Jeremy responded, "but I'm at the cleaners calling in a favor and he is making it spit spot, I know we have but one hour, but I will be there in 30 minutes. " "No worries mate I do have the ring."

Pacing now like caged cat, "oh great will be late down the aisle, Bridget will get nervous, start concocting scenarios of how I left her at the altar and receiving lecture of I told you so," sit with face down in hands, please don't let this be a disaster as I'm the one who usually has it all together.

"Son, you look nervous," toddles in Father looking a little worse for wear as he takes a flask, perhaps a little liquid refreshment?"

"Father, no not now!"

"Nonsense lad it calms the nerves, go on." Take a sip, but really it could curl paint off the walls and shake my head realizing it is not helping with the state I find myself in already. And know realize that although in the state, still have no formal tales and half dressed and if I show up drunk will then form another picture to Bridget that in order to marry her I needed to be pissed. Begged off, although Mr. Jones joined the party with Father and I kept moving away from them and their damned flask. Tick Tock Tick Tock..Every movement of the big hand in the grooms room hand a resounding and deafening noise as if bomb was about to blow. I was so nervous now I had to remove shirt as sweat was dripping off me, it is only February but I was about to be wringing wet.Back in Bride's Room...

"Darling here is the dress, oh does it not look lovely." "Mark Darcy rich successful barrister, certainly a fine catch wouldn't you agree Una, winking at each other as if they swallowed a canary." 

"Mum, really am quite able to dress self, when heard rather large rip of traine."

"No.. Not only traine and now back of dress revealing lace thong and bare bottom.."

"Really Bridget just a little risqué as if you are one of those playboy bunnies or some sacrificial virgin being offered up to the altar," as she shook her head, "but we know that is not true," with disapproving glances. I just looked up as could not believe the torture of this day, systematic plan my foot.

Jude and Shazza had arrived to witness the disaster with Magda with 30 minutes to go, they scooted Mum and Una out and not a moment too late, relieved I thought.

"Do you know how to sew?"

They looked at each other, "No but what is there to know we will fix you up," now am really nervous and crying a bit..They soothed me and got together trying to fix this disaster.

Groom's Room...

Mark standing in front of fan trying not to appear nervous till Elaine Darcy walked in, Mark's Mother a total picture of decorum and a woman who naturally had it all together. She convinced the men to move on, and 25 minutes beginning of ceremony Jeremy popped in with morning coat.

"Well son let us get you together."

"I will be fine, how is Bridget?"

"I don't know, Mother I would feel much better if you checked on Bridget and sorted her out," at the hands of the dating war command..as his eyes rolled

"Disaster, got the message son," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes disaster," nodding their heads simultaneously and Jeremy picking up as best man to get his friend suited.

"Oh one other thing Mother that velvet box over there, can you deliver to Bridget...?"

15 Minutes to go..Bride's Room

Knock and open to find Bridget being tended to and trying to escape the various pokes of the needle and in near tears.

"Mrs. Darcy." Through her tears..

"Darling, Mother will be fine," as she wiped away the tears. "I have something for you."

My hands shook as I took the fine velvet box in my hand and opened the card above it..

Dearest loveliest Bridget,

Enclosed is a token and a symbol of hope, an interconnecting symbol of our lasting love. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives together, and I promise to love you for an eternity, wobbly bits and all.

Love Mark

She opened to reveal a diamond Harry Winston Wreath and necklace and earring set, upon which Jude and Shazza fainted dead on, and Magda burst into tears.

"Magda, I trust you will get them ready while I finish with Bridget." "Hurry on girl."

Elaine Darcy took over and seemed to fix all that was wrong, I could not help but tear a bit, for I never had possessed something so lovely and did not know how to react to this fairytale day.

"Darling it is just a prelude to more to come, you will be a Darcy soon," I looked and felt like Cinderella but wondered what my station in life would expect of me. I was nervous.

Grooms Room

Mark looked across the court as the configuration of the church building would allow and could see Bridget. He knew he shouldn't but could not resist the look. He saw her, although far away he witnessed the joy he so wanted to see when she opened her gift. She is beautiful and a most certainly a princess who has taken occupancy in this heart of mine. He grinned ever so slightly as he witnessed her twirl before a large looking glass. It was sort of reminiscent of a memory he had of her when they were both children as she attempted to put on a dance for all at his eight year old birthday party. Who would have thought she would end up being his wife. He was relieved as he knew his Mother was in charge of the final details. She seemed to be rehearsing her lines. I hope to be the husband you expect me to be...

Bride's Room...She glanced to see she could see him readying himself. Oh, I wonder if he could see me? Probably not, oh how handsome he looked as Jeremy assisted him with his jacket. Tall, dark, and handsome, must keep composure or could actually jump building in single bound and shag senseless. No worries Bridget there will be plenty of time for that after the ceremony. What is that? It looks as if he is rehearsing his vows, how adorable. Suddenly flash back to boy in suit, always expected to be a gentleman at best, but somewhat uncomfortable in those trappings. I found myself smiling, as I remember him reaching over for a kiss when nobody was looking and then he took another. I believe now that sometimes our soul mates are revealed to us when we are younger, but still can't quite figure out why it takes so long sometimes to rediscover them. Oh, bother Elaine, Mum, Una, and Urban Family are motioning for me to leave. We make our way down to chapel with Father who has a little rose on his cheek, must have been sipping on a flask, as Admiral Darcy looks slightly inebriated as well, will those two ever change, I hope not.

Doors fling open to chapel and I look to front to find him there, my Mr. Darcy, wonder if I can get him to wet down his white shirt later tonight. Smile and procession begins all the while I hope traine will hold as do not want to give congregation a peep show.


	2. Chapter 2

Bride  
Walking down the aisle cannot take eyes of of him. Tall in tails and looks all so beautiful, not taking eye off of me..Feel like Princess Diana, only not like Diana as intend on keeping my Mark Darcy forever, also believe it is very unlikely that paparazzi will be chasing me down in tunnel in France. Yes absolutely wonderful day. Lord and Lady Darcy...DA Da Ta DA..

Groom  
There she is, in all her quirkiness she is precious. My breath of fresh air. I realize all eyes are upon us, and perhaps this is the most difficult part, is it hot in here or is it just me? Still look at how lovely she is, I would have rather run away and got married, but this is what she wanted...that is it darling keep your eyes on me. Can't believe ceremony going off without any major mishaps. Brilliant absolutely brilliant.

Bride  
Oh tonight, honeymoon can't wait although not entirely sure how much of Italy will actually see as I'm...I'm ...easy Bridget you have to get through the next few hours..Bride in white not to be considered a whore, but wait I can't be a whore as soon to be wife of top notch barrister, just shake it off. Alas..My day has come..Why is everyone giggling or smiling, probably just happy for me. Here comes the bride all dressed in white (eat your heart out Rebecca), then heard what I thought was a rip, no it can't be, hearing things. Reach back a bit nothing, coming to alter, do not feel any cold air on backside, but Jude and Shazza amazingly close. 

Who gives her away..

My Father, "I do," he stops and looks at me oddly.

Mark follows glance and see his eyes widen. He comes behind me and pulls me close, "Steady on, wait for the Honeymoon." I say as now envision instead of shag at turkey curry buffet, will indeed be shagging in front of church, as husband could not wait.

"Nothing Darling it, it is just that your backside is well, exposed, " he said calmly, although I know he was a wee bit uncomfortable at this point.

"We can stop if you want." He asked..

"No Mark if you can stand there and if Jude and Shazza can rearrange my traine, ok ready, inner poise significantly required at this moment." I smiled.

"Are you sure," he nearly whispered..

"Yes we are here and I'm not stopping it now," he smiled as he realized how I took an embarrassingly bad moment and made it better. After all after our wedding there is another, we have come this far. He smiled oh and the dimples.

Mark nodded to the minister as he stayed plastered to my backside protecting me from the large gap that left me exposed with white lacy thong.

I will never forget his words..

"Today I take you Bridget as my wife to love and protect you and to stay by your side in sickness and in health." "You rescued me today from my dull existence with your indomitable spirit. I greet today and hence everyday after, knowing that today we have become one." "For I love you just as you are."

Oh not fair now feel tears, mascara may run now. I couldn't find the waterproof, I'm sunk and fear may have raccoon eyes.

"Today I take you Mark as my husband, I will love you all the days of our lives remaining by your side in sickness and health." "You balance me, and without you my existence would seem only half." "I will too greet each day knowing that we were destined to be together, always sharing with you my thoughts and desires, and forging lives that converge and make us one.

We exchanged rings, it was good as could you imagine he did this all by guarding my backside.The Vicar then proclaimed, " In front of all mighty God and these witnesses I pronounce you man and wife." Mark was holding up full skirt of dress not to expose me any further, but as I turned his eyes widened again.

"What now?"

He took out his handkerchief and wiped my eyes, oh just what I feared. He then without another moment gave me a passionate kiss, so much so applause rang out. Ding Dong!

Mark swept me up into his arms and carried me down the aisle after being announced husband and wife. New tradition and truly the knight in shining armor, blocking the view of my bum from others. We got a standing ovation. I was crying a bit because of the small mishaps on our wedding day, and he noticed, kissing me again to take the sting of my embarrassment away.

He carried me to the Bride's room, placed me on the sofa, and turned to lock the door behind us. 

"Why sir (sniffle) what ever do you mean by this impertinent gesture..

Looking a little perplexed than playful, "why my lady will you deny your husband the pleasures of the flesh, for if you do I shall have to keep you locked in this monastery, for no other shall have you but me." He leered at me..

I began to play a bit of kiss chase with him until he pinned me to the wall, then we moved to the floor to explore further marital merriment and bliss and then, "Darling...Mark is everything ok?"

"Mum."

"It is ok we are married now." He reassured me...

"I know," whispering and trying to squirm my way out of his clutches.

"Well we were wondering if you and Mark would grace us with your presence as the photographer is growing rather impatient."

She said in a Motherly tone..

"Mark, we can't do this anymore, right now, get up." 

"Be there in a minute."

"Good because we have a seamstress to fix your gown," said Mum in impatient tone

Mark got up and sorted himself out and handed me my knickers, "you may need these darling."

He left with a cat eaten grin on his face.."He is a real tiger, really, have not seen him for a week and  
.."

Door opened and Mum looked at him eyes rolling as he left then at me holding my knickers , "very well lets get things sorted out."

What does she want, she is the one who at first was such an advocate of our union, now she looks at us as if we should be placed in the public square with scarlet letters upon our chest.

"Really you two need to be a little more considerate of others, now lets get everything sorted out shall we." Mum will never change.


	3. Chapter 3

Bridget's side:

Suddenly realize that wedding is over and I'm Mrs. Bridget Darcy or will I be Bridget Jones Darcy. Maybe Mark will be really offended if I should use my professional name. Perhaps he will see it as a form of rejection and then he will chuck me and feel really rejected, that personally all I wanted him for was to procreate. Actually it says in Making Your Marriage Ston...

"Bridget...Bridget" I was given quite a start only to look up and see him looking at me with his hand out asking for us to do the traditional first dance, honestly felt like Cinderella only dress won't be reduced to rags hopefully, and Mark's BMW will not become pumpkin.

He took me to the floor, "What were you thinking about, you seem, well rather distracted ?" "

"Oh nothing just thinking of our future." He smiled and there were those killer dimples as he pulled me closer to him and placed his forehead up against mine.

Oh love to love him. He has been so utterly affectionate these last few hours, but how long does this last?

Song ended and saw Magda as I excused myself from Mark, What is that over there, but Mum and Una whispering. Had to take double glance as thought I saw them pull out knitting needles and squinty bifocals to knit baby booties..Wot at my wedding no less?

Turned to see Mark speaking with Giles.

"I know Una, this is all to exciting." "But Bridget she drags her feet nearly all the time, so I suppose her and Mark will become some childless couple." "I mean really he is not getting any younger and well Bridget will soon being going menopausal, yes it is a sad state of affairs." Nodding her head as they looked at me approaching over their bifocals.

"Well you know advancements in medical science just may be the saving grace for these two, what with fertility medicine and..."

"Mum and Una hi, are those baby booties I see in your hands?" I said suspecting they would say something rude.

"Well darling just keeping our hands nimble, it helps you know with the arthritis." She smiled and then giving me a perfuntionary kiss as to appease me.

Little does she know I heard what they had to say, what does she want me to do take Mark in the middle of the reception just to prove how virile he is, first she is appalled by our display at the chapel and now she is inferring that he is nearly impotent. But I wonder how long will it be before he is impotent? Bridget, silly Bridget, just stop you are marrying a delectable posh male toddy who happens to be a human rights lawyer.

Mark's Side:

"Mark, congratulations on marrying our little Bridget," Tom looked at me sizing me up from head to foot, as if he was about to ask me on a date, I'm running the other way.

Just as I turn to go away, Shazza and Jude, fast approaching at 3 o'clock, practically pouring themselves over to where I stood. "Mark what a dear man to allow Bridget such a posh affair," they almost simultaneously started to snog me on the spot. Backed a way a bit as to avoid toxic fumes as if one person opened a lighter near us I believe they would spontaneously combust at once.

"Why we should be mad at you for taking our Bridget, but alas I'm sure you will insure her happiness," again Tom said as his eyes were averted to my nether regions. Why is it I always feel he is undressing me with his eyes.

In fact if you would not mind might we would like to have a chat with you, suddenly envisioned myself in dank sterile room as Dating War Command surrounded me firing off questions at me from all sides. Jude continuously weeping that I was stealing their friend, Shazza firing off some incomprehensible questions as to how I was going to keep her happy and that if I should shag anything other than Bridget, that I would be incapable of ever siring children in the future, and Tom as I stood up to leave groped my arse as if he was sizing it up. Gaah! Realized bad dream and went to excuse my self when I turned around with my champagne only to spill it over Bridget.

Bridget's side:

"I don't know what is wrong with him, first he is greeting us, and then he falls into a daze and quickly jerks to spill champagne all over Bridget," really maybe they both suited for each other. 

"Darling I'm so sorry, so sorry." Taking a napkin to try to wipe off but only made it worse.

Bridget walked away rather abruptly worried it would stain. Urban family walked with her, " Bridget at least he could come with you, afraid you will become uninteresting and will be fending for yourself as he will be consumed with his smug friends and collegues."

Turned around, "I would thank you to keep your comments to yourselves, it you cannot support are union, perhaps...perhaps you just need to leave..." they looked at each other in a moments pause and I walked into lounge room..

"Oh God..Oh God...I've just chucked them..." went outside to see them leaving..Brilliant Bridget you will never see them again, but then again what they said was not nice. "Will he forget all about me, will I become the old ball and chain, and how can I compete...?" "Bridget, Bridget silly Bridget pull yourself together.."

Mark's view:

Worried looking and looking for her still I have several people wanting to talk, and there is Bridget's side who want to get to know me. "Darling Mark, this is Bridget's 2nd cousin once removed, Alistair, yes he is a top notch human rights barrister you know." Mrs. Jones smiling and showing me off as if I'm some stuffed wild game to be mounted in trophy room. Ugggh! No, suddenly have 1st cousins, 2nd cousins, and third cousins surrounding me. Now I really feel like laboratory mouse ready to be dissected. I smiled and shook hands but for the life of me it all became Chinese whispers.. "If you will excuse me I have to go help Bridget with..." "Nonsense Mark, shouldn't the Mother of the Bride have at least one dance." I relented to her request, well this seems to be painless until Una came behind me and I was sort of sandwiched in between the two. How much more do I have to endure, (smile Darcy), then it happened Mrs. Jones (my mother-in-law) let her hand wander down to feel me up, while Una obliged the other cheek.."ummm," stopping during the dance stuttering, " you know I I have to to really go to the um um go find Bridget..." and I ran as fast as I could to find her. Got glimpse of her through window still working on stain..

Bridget's View

"Can't believe it new Vera Wang completely covered in champagne, will this stain ever come out. Probably not...," muttering to myself till I heard the door and there he was.."Mark.."

Falling to the floor on his knee, "I'm so sorry for staining your dress, here let me help." He started helping and he was actually quite successful as he had a stain remover pen tucked into his pocket. He said it was standard and that he really never left without one because in court he never knew if he might spill his coffee..Oh my, is he always so sufficient..

"Mark you look well a little disheveled, are you ok?" Passing her hand lovingly through the curls in my hair.

Could not tell her about her Mother, "Bridget, how would you...?"

"How would you what?"

Pausing and finding composure, "How would you like to leave right now, the car is outside and we could start our Honeymoon right away..." he looked at me with absolute boyish vulnerability..

"But the reception and the cake," or his eyes were goo now..."Oh who wants the calories, receptions are really for the parents."

Pausing, "Ok, I was about to get up when he picked me up carrying me as Mr. Darcy might have if he swooped Elizabeth off her feet.

He checked to see, no one was looking. Placed me in the car and just as he was about to get in the front seat, "Mark..." it was Mum waving at us. Mark really picked up speed and got in the front seat locked the doors leaned over and snogged me senseless and placing the car in drive left her and the rest in the dust...

"Ooooh! Stupied Friends Stupied Bridget for Any Of My Doubts..He really wants me!" "I'm not an old ball and chain.."


	4. Chapter 4

OH my! Have made mad get-away leaving Mum and Una literally in dust.

Mark kept glancing over at me, taking his hand and raising it to his lips and giving me small kisses from time to time.

Pulling into Heathrow, "Mark I have not changed."

"No worries darling have garment bag in boot, will take suitcase and bag to business lounge where you will be able to change.

Goody, now have husband who thinks of everything.

We get there and I walk into woman's toilet, I mean lounge. Hybrid professional women who dress like men, perhaps there is a gender confusion issue in professional world that I'm not aware of, perhaps should investigate this more when finish Honeymoon. Again they stared at me from over bifocals..."Excuse me wedding day on my way to Honeymoon and need to change." They threw a smug glance shifting noses in air and walked out. Oh my, wait, needed three people to get into dress, now all alone and am having difficulty with zipper, arm up over shoulder does not work, or how about from below, still not working as arm not long enough. Ok, maybe if I rub back up against edge of wall, in up and down manner will finally lower zipper down whereby will be able to remove. I can't manage it, suddenly getting frustrated and moving in manner all over room till body caught on bench and I fell over, landing on bum.

Thirty minutes must have passed.

"Bridget," from door. "Bridget are you in there?"

"Yes, where else would I be?" "I'm stuck in dress and can't get out of it."

"Darling is there anyone else in there?"

"Why?" Thinking he had some sick fetish to women's toilets.

"Darling I was thinking I could come in and help you," he said although detected a little impatience.

"Oh," not strange fetish what a relief, "no I'm alone."

There he was as he walked in attempting to help me.

"My little Bridget, helpless and caught up in large clump of silk and chiffon." Standing over me, he went excavating for zipper to finally have found it. Suddenly heard large gasp as elderly woman said, "are you not young Darcy, well when I tell the ladies at the yearly social tea, well it is an embarrassment to your Mother and you should be ashamed of yourself," beginning to use purse to chase him out of lounge. No realizing the dress he was removing was that of his wife. Composing herself, she realized the dress on the floor I was picking up and looked at me oddly. "I'm sorry Mum, Mr. Darcy and I have an odd relationship at best, I dress like a bride he kidnaps me, we run to the nearest airport women's lounge to shag each other senseless, while odd, it is extremely out of this world, you should try it some time." I smiled wickedly although I realized that Mark's Mum would get an earful, although I don't think she will wait for the annual tea to reveal our sexual exploits.

Finally sorted out I walked out with inner poise only to notice Mark taking inventory of our luggage. "Bridget where is your passport?" 

"It is not there?" I said innocently.

"Bridget." "You are the opposite of all that is peaceful and serene." Started rummaging bag to find passport scattering clothes all about, threw sexy knickers in the air, had almost lost hope and finally found it. Mark took it from my grasp as quickly as possible.

Man in bowler hat walked up and holding onto black g-string handed it to Mark, " I think these belong to you two," he smiled and winked.

"Thank you ...Mark stuttered. Thank you sir, as he turned red. He bent down and helped me pack but informed me in a most fatherly tone that he would handle our papers from now on. Feel I am incompetent little girl now. Quietly we waited for our flight as he perused newspaper." I've really done it now, and he will want annulment in 4 months like unfortunate Renee Zellweger and Kenny Chesney." I was thinking.

Then he looked at me and grabbing my hand he kissed it. Just like that, no warning and looked at me in adoring manner. "I can't wait to be with you." He tilted head to give me the most romantic kiss. Well maybe all is well.

Our flight was called, we were headed off to Capri...Come to think of it what is wrong with husband taking charge anyway.

Seated and all settled we toasted ourselves on plane having at least several glasses of champagne. All was quiet. Mark again looked at me in most sexy manner.

I stood up and told him I need to go to loo. 

See will wait in loo for a bit, now have asked stewardess to ask my husband, love saying this, to come back to plane.

He comes to door, "Bridget is all ok?" 

I open door pulling him in and thinking that I have closed it tight enough, begin to nibble on his neck and ear, he gasps. "Bridget no here not...oh don't stop." Suddenly find myself in wild embrace as my dress falls to floor. Have managed to pull Mark's shirt off and working on trousers. He is impressed by my choice of sexy knickers. Hot getting so hot, frustration as zipper won't come down and we are getting aroused. Oh no, door not locked hit hideous turbulence and find myself on top of new husband shirtless and nearly naked and me practically naked a top of him. Look up to find women we saw in lounge looking at us over bifocals and shaking head. "Honestly I thought more highly of the Darcy's, seems the Admiral's son has hired himself out and is no better than a pervert and male whore.

Then to my right my Mum's knitting club friend, Mrs. Ferguson. Aside from Una they are very close friends. "Bridget...why I knew your Mum always discussed your tendency to run around with no clothes when you were young, but honestly in your 30's clothes is good thing. Shaking her head, and all the time knowing at some point going to have Mum call and lecture me on the propriety and manners whilst flying in international airspace. 

Finally plane landed and Mark and I waited whilst all disembarked though we could hear constant snickering.

Now found myself in plush limo being spirited away to Villa de Scale, it was beautiful and Mark had booked us the Voyageur's Suite, while walking hand in hand through beautiful gardens and palatial ocean views, I realized luckiest woman in the world. He opens door to suite and carries me in, only to see big canopy bed, but everything else is in white, yes beautiful antiquities from the orient, but don't miss the point everything else is in white. Is that how it is with the Darcy's? Color is good, really, I was gob smacked.

Next Morning

Not for long though, he swept me up off my feet and insisted he continue on with what I started on the plane. This man is not repressed, quite the opposite. Then began to think with such zeal he approached shagging last night that I might find myself perpetually pregnant, that while I will be a wife with a continual smile on my face, which is quite possible if every night is like this, I might become a Mother of 10 or more children, as he is quite a lovingful.

Next. AM...Sunlight is creeping in...yes beautiful Mark Darcy can watch him for hours...then, oh I'm not feeling nauseous, no certainly beautiful husband could not make me, all of a sudden running for toilet whereby I make wretched sound, not on honeymoon.

Mark heard it and grabbed washcloth, "Are you ok?"...

"I think so, maybe something I ate you know airplane food as it is," then got sick again only did not turn fast enough.

"Hope is still loves me just as I am."

After cleaning up he insisted I have a lie down, initially I did but when he left snuck down to lobby and crossed street to chemist.  
Have purchased pregnancy test as I have realized have had no visitations from friend this last month. Now the moment awaits, I am worried after this morning while I will not have the shortest 1st marriage like pop princess Britney, may be destined for annulment sooner than Renee and Kenny. Time to face music, "I am, I am going to be Mother but alas may be cast out to single Mother status.

Sat on balcony craving ciggie but knew I couldn't. I have really cocked this one up. Might as well grab everything and pack up.  
Heard door and rustling of paper, it was Mark with big bouquet of flowers. "Why are you up...well I..."

He looked down at table to see test, "Bridget?"

Smiled a little, "yes."

With all his strength he picked me up and carried me to bed. Admiring me so and rubbing my tummy, realize may have given him the most incredible gift yet. "We will have to be careful..and I will..." putting finger to lips..

"I'm not glass, and I'm ok...

A few hours later...sitting on terrace looking at tired husband and pulling out diary.

Have realized not stick insect Britney, and that husband is more than one fleeting one nightstand in Vegas.  
That marriage will not be annulled on grounds of fraud, as have proof.  
No matter if you get sick on spouse, if they truly love you they will be there to hold hair back and clean up mess.  
Now understand that it is important just to love partner as they are, white bedrooms and all. Really will have to have his colors done. No I didn't just say that:0)  
Oh, and when in plane toilet, always make sure door is locked.


	5. Chapter 5

After the Honeymoon

Numerous hours devoted to reminiscing about honeymoon 1000's, Ciggie Cravings 100's, Photos to look through only 5 (Honeymoon) what do you expect?...Skinny Dipping 1, 8 visiting Fireman after one heated shag..:0) 9:00 AM

Cannot believe hybrid woman of world, professional reporter, and wife of sexy barrister. Not to mention expectant Mother.

I am wife and have decided that professional name will be Bridget Jones but all personal matters will be Bridget Darcy, compromise and collaboration are the new watch words of this blissful union. Singing and humming all dressed in white and now find myself a wife, literally life is a fairytale.

Alas, have stopped for moment to admire beautiful blue grotto picture, Italy. You see I will never forget that day, envisioned a yacht but he rents small schooner. Although originally disappointed until began to realize that view was shagalicious..Must put that in new Journal as new word to describe new husband. Not that I have any intention of trading in new husband as he is shagalicious. 

I know, I know odd and not quite what I envisioned. But I play along, thinking maybe he has something kinky planned. He has been absolute animalistic through entire trip. In fact on ride over there he offers me a cushion to sit on, something reminiscent of Mr. Darcy Takes a Wife, Linda Berdoll's book, actually reading it for the 5th time as do not want to miss out on any subtle hints of what author has to offer in regards to Mr. Darcy..As realize have my own Mr. Darcy..And when you think of it I am like Elizabeth in Pride and Prejudice. But I regress, must get back to boat ride, just remembering the delicious gaze on his face so must continue with story, as I did finally accept cushion almost as if he received some odd recognition for all his marital dalliances along with baby now in tummy. Smug..Very smug...but sexy, very sexy.

Back to grotto, blue grotto..Oh you thought I was discussing the water no actually sexy husband, you see he had taken off shirt to display David like physique, and with every move I witnessed subtle definition of his toned body , so alas mind wondered yet again.. Earth to Bridget..right so we stopped near the grotto, and the best thing was he gave me history lesson, but also mentioned that Tiberius used to have orgies in the grotto itself. Imagine my surprise as he stripped down completely as we were alone and asked me to do the same. "Mark I think, we ... "

"You are fine darling, throwing over anchor and then jumping in. Can not imagine what got into me as for first time I seemed to be hesitant about disrobing in front of hubby, because realize as soon as I do, large tourist yacht will come around, and I will have my picture placed in someone's photo memories as a big white whale. He came up when unsuspecting but would not take kit off in open so he moved boat along to grotto and climbed back in and with most persuasive manners managed to have me remove my kit, but reminded him when this was all over I needed his dry shirt, "It would be by honor my love." Snogging in the water, oh not bad in warm Mediterranean sea which did not stop him from his wicked desire to ravish me. I still blush at the thought of our own Blue Lagoon, you know Brook Shields and that Christopher fellow who disappeared off planet earth. We reclined and wondered about frolicking for awhile and finding an indiscreet place where we studied and re-enacted history..Tiberius you know..but when we swam from grotto back to boat it had floated away.

"Mark the boat"?

"Bridget I told you to throw small anchor over as I secured the rigging."

"Oh oh..I didn't hear you say that," he looked at me with eyebrow slightly raised.

Suddenly realized we were re-enacting blue lagoon as both of us had removed our kit earlier and no boat in sight, so we were marooned. Mark was pained by fact we were naked and all are clothes were, well who knows? We saw tour boat off in distance, we waved them on.."Mark I have no clothes, please don't."

And he said, "Well darling neither do I, and frankly I don't think we have a choice in matter." 

Great will be on morning news all over the globe, and Mum the strange one will be clipping picture for family photo album right next to paddling pool, Gaah! 

They picked us up, imagine the shock of the tourist that I had painfully thought a nightmare before, but fortunately now a reality, thankfully older woman loaned beach towels, but not before looking at us over bifocals. Also I did sense photos were taken, and flashes went off. Mark was red and so was I, but Tony our captain was good natured and mentioned in thick Italian accent, "Honeymoon." Mark nodded yes and the boat applauded. We did find boat and clothes had been carried with current and were able to recover..

Of course it is not comforting that that just picked up "Hello Magazine Pictorial" with caption, Bridget Jones and husband, fetched from afternoon water shag." Mark, I can't imagine the rousing he will get at work.

11:30 Will make call out, as have been missing husband and will not return back to work until tomorrow..

Mark: Hello Darcy Here..

Me: Darling, you can't imagine what I'm looking at...

Mark: Darling I ... Well right now I'm having..

Me: We are the focus of a rather large photo spread in Hell..

Mark: Hello..

Me: No I said Hello

Mark: Hello Magazine

Me: You saw it?

Mark: Look Darling can I call you back, as I have a meeting right now.. (hung up)

Oh no, cannot be good, am sure he is receiving lecture regarding the proprieties of proper English barrister. Oh dear he sounded stressed, hope he has not lost his job, as certainly will not be good thing, as could be set to the streets in absolute poverty. Husband looking all unkempt with protruding bear belly, and me in curlers with at least 7 children running around. Night drunks as loosing job has produced sad and broken man. One moment top notch barrister next village pervert...

6:00 P.M. Have decided best way to soothe the cares away is to have exceptional meal awaiting. But wait there is Mark's shirt.  
Hmmm! Smells so good...carried on in knickers and bra and his shirt. Suddenly Britney Spear's he Zone is being played, poor girl will never look the same after having baby. The beat was contagious so decided to turn up volume, was beginning to dance and grind my hips.

6:05 PM. Mark walks in.."What the.." he looks over to see his new wife seductively grinding and waving her hips in seductive fashion to Britney, what's her name..He looked wide eyed at first, but then he looked playfully at her. Putting down his briefcase and taking his coat off he moved closer as she had not idea. He seductively then removed his tie sliding it ever so off slowly, just as the song grabbed to a real jungle beat, he pulled her close grinding with her..

"Wot..and who" she turned to see his salacious smile. He turned her around never had she thought that he could keep a beat like this, he was the staid but true Mark Darcy, but there he was grinding with her in seductive steps as she felt she was reliving that movie Dirty Dancing with Patrick Swayze, but it was Mark. He pulled my leg up and then dipped me with his other arm, pulling me back up and kissing me seductively on the chest, I was in shock..Then one more turn though I lost step and we fell to couch..he started laughing..."Are you ok darling," he said gently putting his hand on my abdomen.

"Mark I didn't know," I said.."Can we go out to the Electric and go dancing," I looked hopefully up at him determined to prove that husband has a wild side.

"Darling, no we have a baby to think of and I don't want to be in some smoke filled incubator shaking our..our.." he said sternly..

"Bottoms," I said.."But it would be fun, and I think people have the wrong impression of you."

Leaning over at me Mark replied, "And I would like to keep it that way..I'm sorry you little minks but the answer is no." 

I pouted and folded my arms.. 

"Now up with you, you have turned me on and I need to take a shower want to join me?" He did not wait for an answer but picked me up to join him in shower, but he made not mention of honeymoon pictorial. Probably not wanting to upset me, wish he would though, as honesty and openness need to be the watchword of our union. Taken to relaxing soak actually in tub till he said, "What is that smell and sirens..oh no Bridget, it is not France all over again.." I got out of tub running for kitchen in towel panicking as I threw off towel in attempt to put out fire...

"Bridget..Bridget come back here.." he ran after me in robe with mine in hand as I was naked..

"Put this on right now," and he grabbed fire extinguisher only to have fire department breaking down door..I began to cry as first first newlywed supper ruined and nearly burnt down as half the wall to kitchen no longer exists. I ran upstairs out of embarrassment now he will chuck me as I am totally ruining everything..

Hid head under pillow...Now see new headline along with water shag, Darcy's, the happy newlyweds set fire to house after heated shag..We are doomed!


	6. Chapter 6

Soggy kitchen 1, Florence Nightingale re-enactment 1, missing husband 1

12:00 Midnight have been very afraid to walk downstairs as have not heard one peep from husband, as most assuredly thought he would come bounding upstairs to comfort me after he saw the pain I was in and humiliation. Emotional cold fish, is this how things are going to be?

12:30 Staring at white walls, really need to redecorate the house, but the matter at hand as he is no where to be found. Ok, I'm going to go see him, after all it is my house too!

12:45 Walked downstairs, no one in sight...oh no he has left me. Will be lonely woman who was married one day and woke up to find myself abandoned due to a series of misfortunate mishaps, and a single mother and baby on the street begging for just a quid or two.

"Bollocks..." said a loud male voice and heard large crash in kitchen. Peeked in to find him Mark really angry.

What I found was him clearing through what was left of the kitchen of watered down wood as he had dropped a piece of timber and now was shaking his hand, and wincing from horrible pain. Will go over to make sure he is ok...

He looked up at me as I ran to him. "Darling go back to bed." He said as he shook his hand trying to conceal his wound.

"No, I'm here and you have horrible splinter in your hand that must be removed before an infection sets in." looking concerned. Ooh, must be mothering instinct coming through.

He was quiet as I led him out of kitchen, to tend to his wound. "Hold still." He grimaced a bit as if I was subjecting him to torture, "If you don't hold still I can't take it out."

"I'm sorry, .." I felt tear falling down cheek.

"Darling..Darling..Bridget look up at me, please.." as my head was hung in shame. He took his hand and held my chin up. "I'm not mad. "

"But how, I've shamed us something awful as with the Honeymoon mishap and in a quest to cook dinner have burned down the kitchen, and when I called you today you said nothing of what was bothering you, you can tell me you know."

He turned his head away, "We are fine..." he said.

"No we are not, something happened...didn't it..." I grabbed his chin and he tried to look away but couldn't..

At this point he placed his finger upon my lips to quiet me down.."Darling it is ok," not convincingly.

"I'll be right back.." going upstairs for first aid kit.

Mark looked as she climbed the stair pensively, I couldn't tell her. I don't want to add to what has already been a stressful few days.

"Here it is," she placed a band aid on his hand and he smiled when she looked up. Let us catch up on some rest.

He smiled with a forced smile that showed his dimples but I could not help but suspect something was up.

Went to sleep to find it 3:00 AM and bed empty on his side, "Where is he?"


	7. Chapter 7

No One..Abandoned and where is he? Feel like I'm playing some sick game of where is Waldo? Only Waldo is Mark? Uggh..is that indigestion I feel, ok I will go down stairs and he will be down there as he has a sleeping problem at times. And well, it will be ok, because I will give him a back rub and he will come back to join me upstairs. All will be ok! 

Pain still bad so sat on couch looking around, ok that is better, wondering where on earth he can be, besides fact something is not quite right with him, like something really heavy weighing on his mind, could he be having second thoughts about our marriage or baby? Tears fell from her cheek.

Dark Streets of Holland Park...

Mark in dark overcoat walking the streets bewildered at the events of the last few days. How can I tell her? The last thing right now for us to face is the loss is my position at Chambers, especially with Christmas a month away. She will blame my termination on herself, he moment I felt free to express my wild side and I end up in a Hello pictorial naked. He stopped on a park bench with his head held, hands in pockets staring at the ground. Slipping right now out of the house she will sleep till I think of what my next step should be, I will find an answer.

5:00 A.M.

Taking a walk along the Millennium Bridge, thinking it was me, in one of my moments of insatiable lust I threw my kit off, and brought our family down just like that, just like the time when I was small and I..., I don't want to think of it." Just like the headmaster my equals belittled my wife and offered one ultimatum after the other. So when they offered me a way out of my marriage or the end of our partnership, I look the latter as life without her would be death to me. I lost one wife to my insensitivity, but not this time. Bridget is mine, we have belonged together since we were children. He smiled as a image of her face flashed across his mind when they discovered she was pregnant. And the fire...again my lustfulness has caused yet another calamity. But I can't control myself around her as I love her so much, perhaps shall shag proof entire house so as not to cause anymore fires. All common sense flies through the window for just one touch of her..And the baby, oh our baby, my words cannot express the joy and concern I have right now. How can I tell her I have been let go! Asking her to leave London, if Chris calls me back from Washington.

6:00 A.M.

Great he has a girlfriend on side while sure wife is snuggly tucked in so he can sneak out for a bit of eye rattling teeth tingling shag. Jude and Shazza were right, once you are married all of a sudden men begin to cheat, stability out, and the hunter instinct takes over. Yes, I can see it now stability at home and adventure abroad, how could I be so foolish? Oh, another pain, what is it? No more, Bridget Jones is not longer a fool, we will make our way without him, so she grabbed the banister holding her belly, fine I'm going to go find my suitcase and go pack. I've had enough, as I'm not perfect but who is? Slowly making it upstairs as pain does come and go.

6:30 AM Mark walks in to see Bridget descending staircase with suitcase in hand. He becomes pale, as a sick feeling takes over.

"Where are you going...?" Mark said with a break in his voice as that of boy.

"What do you mean me, you all of a sudden disappear, what for, some stick insect you have on the side? " "You must take me for a fool, and while I know nothing about boats and I burn houses down, that does not mean I'm a disaster...aster..."pain ripping again at her stomach.. Mark rushes towards her but she pushes him away holding her hand out and holding her abdomen.

"I'm going to my Mother and I never wanted to say that," as she tried to push past him. 

"Bridget..Wait.. I don't have..I mean I don't know what to say..but I ..."

" Let me finish it for you, I'm leaving you because you are pathetic," she attempted to push past him as she made this declaration with tears streaming from her face.

He reached for her, "No, darling I love you..I went to take a walk to think about stuff, I was coming back to tell you what was on my mind about me, about the firm and discuss it with you," he said now with a tear and desperation coming from his face as he held onto her arm. But he noticed she was really looking pale. 

"Bridget..," Bridget went white while grabbing her stomach.."No.. No.. "And she fell to floor in fetal position..Mark noticed hemorrhaging and picked her up and placed her on the couch while he wrapped her in a blanket.

"Bridget..No..it can't be..," he called the ambulance he was keeping it together but was absolutely in state of panic.

She was in shock and stared at him in absolute fear, as they took her to emergency room, and Mark making long strides towards those doors of the examining room.

"Can't I go in there?" The pushed him back as he watched the big steel doors separate him from his wife. He was kept from trespassing and it was killing him inside.

"No..no the Doctor will be with you in a minute, the waiting room is down the hall." She pointed but Mark stood there in shock..she thought I was leaving her. Again, I've wounded her and made her feel less than she is..

The minutes ticked like hours..Please let her be ok and the baby..Please I feel my our world crashing upon us..

Dr. Smith walks out.."Mr. Darcy.."

Doctor is she ..is she ok!

"Well, she is ok but she has lost a lot of blood..."

"But her and the baby," Mark said broken up and the doctor placed his hand on his shoulders.

"The baby didn't make it, and well the next 24 hours will be important for her, because of her blood loss," he said. "We will come and get you when we have her settled in ICU. Mark looked towards the windows, suddenly a downpour and and thunder, to top this gray day of loss.

Mark fell to the chair with his head low...sobbing a deep sob. "No I ..I did this... I don't know what to say." His hands covered his face as he could not hold back the cutting grieving that caused him to shutter inside. "I'm sorry Bridget, so sorry..." "Forgive me please.."


	8. Chapter 8

Beep Beep Beep..bloody slow and steady as I wish I could find the cord and pull it out from wall. What is this, it is the cord well no time like the present, as I need my sleep and I yank it out of the wall. Oh bugger that is worse as sirens go blaring off and find myself surrounded by a whole bunch of white jackets and suits. ...Realize I may have pulled out cord of vital equipment and those around me are angry and some in stunned surprised as I may have been dead but now resurrected.

Doctor trying to keep calm as I could tell with his jaw finally relaxing from its intense state. "Bridget, hello I'm Dr. Smith, I'm going to take your blood pressure now. He was very stern and business like. 

"The baby what about my baby?" I said as he looked at me with momentary sad stare. "No, I couldn't have, No" I shouted. 

He came to my level to calm me down and gave me shot of something that well made me relax, felt wildly free and happy at the moment the ICU's doors swung open. A nurse trailing behind said, "We couldn't stop him"

It was Mark and the doctor motioned for him to come in. He explained in subtle whispers that I had something to relax me and then muffled whispers..

Took both fingers to mouth and made loud whistle, "Hey over here, if you going to tell secrets leave the room, you rude bunch of ..." Mark then  
Came over to place finger on lips in which I opened my mouth and bit down.

Ouch!

"Hmmm.. Doctor have you met yummy husband, he tastes good, but he is really a cheat as he stays out all hours of the night instead of staying at home with his wife." I said now feeling absolutely no pain whatsoever.

"Perhaps I should leave you to your marital issues..," the doctor looked towards the door to leave.

"Nonsense Doctor, it is good to face infidelity, shames one into confession and gets their attention.." I began to laugh I was feeling really good..

"Darling I didn't cheat," Mark said in near stutter, "I..."

Hospital staff retreated and gave us some privacy.."Well then stop stuttering because you seem guilty you naughty boy.." I said to him waving finger back in scolding manner..

"Bridge I was out walking and thinking, and not ensconced in anyone's arms, I had stuff to sort out about ... About my ..." he said

Back to Mark..

He heard a snore she was asleep, a nurse came over and told him it was ok and that she did not mean to eavesdrop but now may be the time to talk to me as I could still hear what he had to say. Only don't talk about the baby until she is awake and we are sure she is stable...

Mark took a double take.."Bridget," he watched the monitor move and peak. "Darling I didn't cheat on you, and I'm sorry that my absence made you doubt the love I have for you." More peaks and faster heartbeat until he took her hand and held it next to his cheek. "I didn't know how to tell you, I lost my job," heart racing faster and he gripped her hand firmly in both of his hands this time, and it slowed to normal again. "I will make it ok, believe me I will." And with that he held her closer kissing her hand, then pulling a chair up he held one hand and laying the other across her tummy, he stared up at her till he fell asleep.

Few hours later..Mark felt fingers through his curls. He woke up to find her sitting up with the help of the hospital bed as she continued to lovingly run her fingers through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me, why could you not share with me what was going on?"

"I didn't want to disappoint nor have you think it was any of your doing." He looked as if he was caught in headlights.

"But hiding it made it worse," I said to him with disappointment. " What will it take for you to trust me with your heart?" Mark hung his head a bit from the shame he was feeling. "You are typical caveman who runs to nearest cave to lick your wounds."

" I was reckless to a fault because I'm so...I just melt when I'm with you..." he said with warmth that radiated from his face..

He held onto my hands and mine to his. "I'm sorry about the baby." They both were grieving over the child that was to be their first. "We will try for another, I promise when you are all better."

Thirty minutes later heard the trill of Mum's voice and Mark stood up. "I didn't tell you Mum and Dad were here while you were sleeping and they are concerned about all of, well the recent events .." I said

"Bridge you didn't tell them.." he looked almost as if he was going to vomit.. I shrugged...

"Poor dear loosing your job on top of the baby, we will make sure all is all right..." pulling his head to her bosom and Mark's face being squeezed in the chasm of said breast...

"Bridget!"

"Well you see I will be out in a couple of days and well Father knows someone who can fix the kitchen due to our circumstances, and well Mum saw how tired you were and she wants to take care of you." Now he looked just plain scared..Actually it was heartless of me, but I needed some rest and the only way to have it is to divert her attention onto my husband, and I would feel better knowing husband was being looked after, and far away from any stick insects who would be more than happy to comfort grieving fathers.

"Darling let us get you ready for the ride to Grafton Underwood," Mark looked at me as Mum doted on him and he grunted a bit with eyebrow raised.

Dad came over, "Poppet are you sure, I'll be by to see you while I meet with contractors?"

"I'll be counting on that Dad," I smiled. We both knew the method of my madness, while I will miss Mark I needed my rest and Dad would look in on me and Mark would be under careful watch as he was taking this loss as hard as I was at this moment.

"Bridge you sure you won't need me," his voice cracking a bit..

"No darling, Dad will look in on me, and this way you can start looking for work," I reassured him..He looked back as if being lead off to the Tower of London for his beheading. I felt bad, but knew I would see him during the day, and well Dad assured me he would work with Mark at repairing our home.

Felt like despicable human being sending husband off, but I could not take any more of Mother's love and concern. I am sad and I was picturing all kinds of suitable torture for her, with every ounce of good advice she bestowed upon me. Funny thing is here in the hospital they have been giving me and antidepressant for my fits of tears. 

Forty Eight Hours and finally home, but everything is less than normal. Mark does dote on me a bit but then confines himself to long hours in his study. If I did not know him as well as I do, I would think him a mad man plotting to take over the world. He has strangely silent. 

"Darling you have been inconspicuous these last few days, I wish you would talk to me," I said with my doe like eyes. Manipulative I admit but he seems to be avoiding me and any conversations to the miscarriage.

"Darling, I think it best that I don't, I'm glad you are home and would prefer to have you rest while I work out the details of our future," saying abruptly as he picked up the phone yet again.

Feeling neglected, "You never speak to me, you run off cowering from your wife never to share in what you are feeling."

"Bridget enough..." he held up his hand and did not say a thing as he put down the phone receiver.

He paced and then the flood gate came forth with an absolute surge of emotion that had been pushed down for a 48 hour span, really need to talk to him about his passive aggressive behavior.

"I had no problem distracting your Mum from you at the hospital. I have had everything in miniature practically forced upon me in the interest of nurture and care. Alas, probably gaining an incomprehensible 2 stones. If I refused, I was given the evil eye until the discomfort level point reached unbearable points, whereby if I did not relent I feared inescapable torture at the hands of your Mother and Aunt Una. Apart from the fact that Una and my Mother-in-law insisted on numerous visits in an attempt to tuck me into bed, while all the while what they both wanted was to shag me simultaneously till I found a chair to prop up against the door, barring them from further intrusion. Something about your wife's Mother wanting to grope your arse seems a bit unsettling. Also Uncle Geoffrey's numerous invitations to take me out for a drink, and we both know his idea of male bonding is not a slap on the back but a tryst in the hay, in some shady gay bar. I declined and hope never to see that ghastly man in my entire life."

I began to cry, "You hate my family!" What hope have we have if we have a baby?.." Crying and running to the door.

Mark shook his head as I grabbed my coat and purse to leave, with him yelling my name in the background.

Well I needed my space too. I headed towards Debenhams, possibly a little shopping will help. Always makes a girl feel better and right now all I can seem to think of is the baby I loss. Looking at all the pretty clothes..Then noticed the children's dept, I mean what will it matter to take one look? Suddenly realizing I was in a children's shopping paradise. A few outfits can't hurt and these are on sale, can be tucked away for future baby and this bear is unbelievably cute.

Meanwhile Mark..

"This is Bridget Darcy (giggle), and if you have not guessed I'm unable to answer my mobile, please leave a message." Mark pacing up a storm wondering where she could have gone as he was trying to reach her mobile and all he could get was the bloody message that she was out.

His phone rang suddenly, "Bridget."

"No Chris," it is Chris from the U.S he said. Sorry mate to disappoint. "Wife troubles."

"How did you know." Mark said staring at the phone.

"Because being married five years the tenor in our voice sounded familiar... mate it will be ok ," he reassured his friend.

"Chris it has been chaos ever since that picture surfaced and not one person here in London will take my call," he said in discouraging matter.

You were on your honeymoon, but I regress the benefit is for us, and the Queen as well as Sir David Manning are quite impressed with your resume and would like to extend the invitation for you to serve in his place for a year. We realize this is an unusual request but he has various surgeries and personal issues to be dealt with and said he would think of no one finer than you to take his place.." "And aside from this it will restore your rather tainted reputation."

"Mark..?" Silence for a bit...

"Chris... I can't bloody believe it.." Mark said all of a sudden in rather in surprised tone. 

At the new year, you and your wife will be staying in his residence, by the time this is over mate your past will be your past and you will be able to write your ticket anywhere..

"I don't know what to say...," Mark basically stuttered in a grateful tone.

"Thank you.." he said again..

Mark got off the phone, albeit a temporary assignment it would give him a Bridget a new start. In a years time his indiscretion would be forgotten and he could write their ticket anywhere..Can't wait to tell her but first must run off to market to make special dinner for Bridget and myself. Will set the most perfect meal and gravel for forgiveness as I have upset her. Then will give her the good news. This will be brilliant, just brilliant as it will be time for us to heal and well our future could not look any brighter. In fact she can write for the Independent about her experiences in the U.S. She can be somewhat like that Helen Fielding woman..Brilliant...just brilliant.

Three hours later not sure what I would be walking into as have been away for 3 hours and at least 10 messages left from Mark who did not sound happy, but worried..I mean sure I don't want him to be angry with me but it is good to know that he can become quite upset in my absence. Bridget what a irresponsible thought..

Sure I have walked into alternative universe whereby hear whistling in kitchen and the smell of, oh my Mark's special dish of Italian cuisine and oh my goodness what smells of his soufflé.

"Darling I have been so worried about you, I just ...well never mind we have so much to talk about so get washed up and we will talk..love you darling," and with that he kissed me..oh..kissed me again.. He ran back into kitchen..Lovely husband full of surprises but now suspecting multiple personalities. "Silly Bridget what were you so worried about, he is not mad. Have set packages down in our family room and climbing stairs for wonderful evening.

Mark putting final touches on tonight's festivities. Whistling and prepared to apologize for his behavior as he feels that load has been lifted.  
He now goes off to sitting room and places candles out to light and give room a hint of romantic flare, "perfect," all the while whistling till he trips to find the bags that Bridget has brought in.

"What is this?" He opens package to pull out several baby outfits, and wonders how..  
"no it is impossible why would she be buying baby clothes unless she is still pregnant or has she gone mad? "

Bridget came down to find him looking at the clothes and looking bewildered, "Bridget?" "We lost the baby right, so why are you buying all these items?"

" I...can explain..." as a tear began to fall from her cheek...

He went over to her and brushed the tear from her cheek. "I have not been listening well lately, in fact I been a complete idiot." With that he walked me to the dining area where he had set a romantic dinner before us.

"I just was so overwhelmed by all the baby things that I realized how much I wanted them, and by purchasing them I felt I had something to look"

Mark placing his hand on my cheek said, "look forward to .." I nodded.

"Darling Bridget you do have something to look forward to." "I have a job abroad," great he is going to leave me now how are we going to have a baby.

"Don't look down, it is at the U.S. Ambassador's office in Washington D.C.," suddenly felt eyes were as big as saucers. "It is for a year but it will give us time to put all this sordid stuff behind us, a time to heal, and maybe time to have a baby."

"Mark ... I ... My job." I thought about Coins, my friends, and now leaving family.

"It is for a year, and you can right a column or satire about Washington." He smiled kissing me once again on the cheek. 

Yes I could see it, BRIDGET GOES TO WASHINGTON, the other side of the pond. I can not bear to be without him. I nodded yes and he swooped me into his arms and twirled me.

Have retired for the evening and have realized that though distraught about the past, a new adventure awaits. That it is important to sometimes mourn a loss but realize that the happiness we share as husband and wife will help us to overcome the obstacles that life hands us and to press forward. There is where the adventure lies.

Put down diary and looked at him asleep. What a fabulous night as we shared a passionate evening in hopes we may create a new little one. God Willing. He noticed and pulled me closer. I was safe and the future looked brighter."Goodnight Darling.."


End file.
